poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Poisanya's rampage
This is how Poisanya's rampage goes in My Little Pony Ninjago: Monster House. quickly learns that the house is Poisanya Mac Grimborn: It's her. The house is her. to tell Gorog Ronin: Mac, what are you doing?! Skylor: Get back! Gorog: Nothing a little paint and flourish won't fix. Mac Grimborn: Gorog! looks at Mac Mac Grimborn: I know about Poisanya. window shields open Gorog: You what? What do you know? You don't know anything. glares at him as Gorog learns that he, Ronin, and Skylor were inside his house Gorog: You were in my house?! You-- to grab him, but Mac stops him Mac Grimborn: You didn't kill her, did you? shakes his head and smiles Gorog: I loved her so much. flashback begins as we view Gorog and his Demolition Squad members curtains unfold as Poisanya makes her appearance Supreme Commander Poisanya: chuckles she is hit by two tomatoes as she growls and stops we cut to her in a cage as she hears Gorog Gorog: Hello. Supreme Commander Poisanya: Aah! as she sees Gorog Gorog: It's alright. I can take you away from here. Would you like that? smiles and agrees Supreme Commander Poisanya: Yes. her head puts the hook on the back of his truck Gorog: Won't be long now. truck drives away as we cut to a sold place as Gorog carries Poisanya with her eyes closed sees someone throwing rocks and walks to the windows Gorog: Hey! Get off... Stay away from my house! flashback ends as Gorog looks at Mac Gorog: She attacks anyone who comes near. him on the shoulder Go. to Poisanya I-I-I'm coming, dear. at Mac Go! towards her Mac Grimborn: No, no, no, wait! I can't let you do this, Gorog. I know that you've been protecting us all these years, but now it's our turn to protect you. Let her go. turns to Poisanya glares at him meaningfully turns back to Mac Gorog: But if I let her go, I'll have no one. Mac Grimborn: That's not true. his hand extends his hand and touches Mac sees this and gets her tree arms and begins roaring Gorog: Poisanya, no! Mac, Ronin, and Skylor run as Poisanya chases after them Skylor: Come on! Ronin: The house is alive! still chases them as Ronin opens the gate and closes it brick lands on Poisanya as she turns around and sees Gorog Gorog: You stay away from them, Poisanya! walks toward him and roars as she calms down Gorog: Poisanya. watches Mac Grimborn: Gorog. approaches Poisanya Gorog: Oh, now. calms down as Gorog continues to approach her Gorog: There, there, girl. stays calm as Gorog stops places his hand on her Gorog: Oh, my sweet. You've been a bad girl, haven't you? eyes change after the true pain she went through Gorog: You hurt people. Oh, Poisanya. We always had known this day would come. Haven't we? agrees with him feels remorseful Gorog: I have to make things right. out dynamite